


The Mod Who Cried Sick

by Swords_And_Serpents



Series: Glitter and Corduroy [1]
Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swords_And_Serpents/pseuds/Swords_And_Serpents
Summary: Vince would use the excuse of being sick for everything. Didn't feel like going to work. Sick. Has a hangover after spending the night clubbing. Sick. Didn't want to hear Howards God awful ramblings about jazz. Sick.But when he actually starts to feel ill, nobody believes him.
Relationships: Howard Moon/Vince Noir
Series: Glitter and Corduroy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099772
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Mod Who Cried Sick

Vince awoke to a thumping in his head reminiscent of the beat of electro music. But come to think of it he didn't go clubbing last night. A few of his mates asked him if he wanted to go out around the town, however he felt oddly tired that evening so he declined. Besides, he didn't want to ruin his reputation by being seen sound asleep on the dance floor, just thinking about himself on the front covers of magazines asleep with his sucking his thumb brought on a shudder. Or maybe that was the oncoming chilliness seeping into his bones and making him shiver. 

But once he got into bed and wrapped himself up in his thick duvet and blanket he soon fell asleep, making sure to keep his thumb well away from his mouth. 

Now it was the next morning and despite getting the most sleep he had in years he felt like utter shit. He checked himself out in the mirror and was horrified by his reflection, his face was pale, paler than usual and his hair was slick with sweat and for once he didn't bother trying to fix his appearance. 

His limbs ached, all he wanted to do was curl up back in bed until the illness that was plaguing him went away to go and bother someone else who preferably had a less important social life than his own. 

"Howard!" He tried to shout, but it came out more as a croak, his attempts at calling Howard, or anyone else for that matter was hopeless when his throat felt like it was lined with sandpaper. 

"Awright Vince." Naboo greeted as Vince walked into the living room. Him and Bollo were sat on the sofa, the gorilla was reading a newspaper whilst the shaman was watching reruns of a show that Vince's fever riddled brain was to delirious to make out. "Yeah, not bad. I've got a banging headache though, you got anything to help?" 

"I could give you a potion to cure you, although it would put you in a coma with a 10% chance to wake up." Naboo explained. The idea of being able to go to sleep sounded heavenly. But never waking up again, think of all the parties he'll miss. "Nah thanks, I'll just have an ibuprofen instead." 

Naboo sighed and turned to look at his familiar "Shitfaced." Bollo said bluntly and Naboo nodded in agreement. 

Howard was waiting behind the counter he checked his watch once again as the hands signalled it was 1 o' clock. Vince was late, that wasn't much of a surprise, he always made up terrible excuses for being late and he grinned imagining what bizarre excuse Vince would come up with this time.

Just as he expected, Vince walked into the shop. He always seemed to appear when Howard was thinking about him, it was quite annoying to be lost in thought about him and his stupid smile only then to look up and see it right in front of him. However the fluttery feeling in his chest was quickly replaced by anger about Vince's lack of punctuality. Vince stood at the bottom of the stairs blinking, obviously adjusting to the light in the shop. He was impeccably dressed as always but Howard could see that something was off. But he wasn't sure what. 

"Good morning Vince, or should I say afternoon. What sort of time do you call this! Let me guess, a rabbit stole your root boost so you had to go find it some carrots before it would give it back. Well I'm not falling for that old-"

"Shut up Howard, my heads killin' me. Just overslept that's all." Vince snapped back with a grimace, resting his head in his hands. "Ah, so what's the cause of this? Went out clubbing last night and now you're hungover eh?" Howard accused.

"No, I didn't even go out last night." Vince told truthfully. "Too drunk to even remember." Howard tutted shaking his head in disapproval.

"Listen Howard. I'm not in the mood for an argument alright. I think I've got the flu or something, I feel like I'm dying and your nagging ain't helping." Vince groaned.  
"I see what you're doing," Howard crossed his arms and looked over at Vince in a smug fashion. Feeling like a detective, but looking a right berk. "What! What do you mean?" Vince exclaimed.  
"You're using the 'I don't feel like working today so I'm going to pretend I'm ill' card. You've used that excuse way too many times little man and I've finally caught on."

Vince couldn't believe it. He thought Howard of all people would realise something was wrong. He felt like he wanted to cry. But he was Vince Noir, sharing his emotions was not something that came easy for him. After all he hasn't read anything in Cheekbone that sharing your emotions was cool.

"Now come get behind the counter whilst i go check on stationary village." Vince got up and felt a wave of nausea come over him, he pushed it away as he knew not to bother complaining, Howard wouldn't feel an ounce of sympathy. 

It had been two hours however it felt like no time had passed at all. There had been no customers, Howard was still tending stationary Village and Vince still felt terrible. He didn't didn't know when he started shivering but it didn't help the sickening churning in his stomach. 

All of a sudden a chill ran down his spine, his mouth salivated unpleasantly " 'Oward,"  
He choked out "I think I'm gonna be sick."  
"Shut up Vince." Howard sighed exasperatedly. "No Howard I'm actually-"  
"No Vince. I'm actually fed up with you and your silly little-" Before he could finish, Vince threw up all over the floor. He looked down at the mess on the floor, then back up to Vince's face. He was always pale but now Vince looked gray. He had tears in his eyes and they quickly fell as he started to cry. 

"Vince?" Howard walked over to him. "Hey little man, what's wrong?" He placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." Was all he said. "What are you sorry for?" Howard asked confused. "Are you blind? I've just been sick all over the floor." Vince replied with his usual snarkiness. Howard chuckled slightly which made Vince smiled in return, seeing the sunshine eyes peek through the rainclouds. 

Howard noticed that Vince started to sway, he looked dead on his feet. "Hey little man, why don't you get changed and get in bed whilst I'll clean this up." Howard said, already searching for the cleaning supplies. "You'll come back up right?" Vince asked. "Of course i will." Howard smiled. Vince nodded and retreated back to the flat.

20 minutes later and Howard was straightening the wet floor sign and closing the shop. He walked into the flat and could hear Vince's miserable coughing from down the hall. He knocked on his bedroom door waiting to be welcomed in, after not receiving a response Howard gently opened the door and peered inside. 

Vince was wearing a pair of fleecy pyjamas that were strangely reminiscent of Howards own. His face was clear of any makeup and he could see the faint flush of red in his cheeks in stark contrast from the rest of his pale complexion. Vince's eyes fluttered open at the sound of the door creaking open. "Alright little man? I didn't wake you did I?" Howard said quietly sitting on the edge of the bed beside the sick boy. "Nah, i can't sleep anyways. Head hurts too much, feels like its explodin'." Vince replied. 

"Well why don't we get some medicine down ya? That should knock you out for a good few hours." 

"I don't want anything of Naboo's he said his stuff could put me in a coma." 

"Don't be stupid, I'll just get you some Nurofen, you've got a raging fever too you know, it'll help bring that down." Howard stood up, "Can't i just have Calpol instead." Vince whined covering his face with a pillow. "That won't help you Vince. Besides that stuff's only for kids." Howard explained. "But on the box its says for ages six and up. I'm older than six so surely I'm allowed some right?" Vince quipped back. "You're not having Calpol and that's final." Howard huffed heading to bathroom. 

Howard returned a few moments later with 2 tablets and a glass of water. Vince frowned at the tablets in front of him. "Come on Vince they aren't that bad."  
"They don't taste like strawberries though." Vince sulked. "Neither does Calpol so just suck it up and get these down you." Vince took the medicine but not without making a fuss out of it first. 

"If you're done performing a Shakespearean tragedy I'll leave you to get some rest then eh?" Howard said as he started to leave the room. "Um 'Oward. If you don't mind. Could you maybe stay with me for a bit. Just till I fall asleep and that."  
"Uhh yeah sure little man." Howard was confused but he couldn't help but feel the same flutter that he would feel whenever Vince would smile at him, or wear those catsuits with the deep V line that would expose his chest. 

"Well don't just stand there gormin' you can come and lay down you know." Vince said patting the opposite side of the bed before needing to cough into his elbow. Howard awkwardly laid next to Vince, he was facing his mate but his arms were straight by his sides. Looking like a prey trying not to get caught by its predator. "Oi Howard relax man I'm not gonna bite," Vince coughed again. "I might get you sick though. Howard relaxed slightly. It was just a bed. His best mates bed. The bed Vince slept in. 

"Vince," Howard piped up "I know you were saying sorry down in the shop earlier. But I should be sorry, after all i was the one who caused all that mess. If i just believed you, none of that would of happened." Vince smiled, "Well you had the right not to believe me, I kept lying to you. i guess I'm like that boy who screamed octopus or somethin'." 

"You mean the boy who cried wolf?" Howard questioned. "Yeah whatever." Vince responded. 

"I guess we both fucked up." Howard chuckled "I guess so yeah." Vince laughed back. "You more though. You were a right prick." Howard was shocked. But still found himself laughing back. Vince was laughing and smiling too. Feeling the flutter in his chest once again, Howard took initiative. He cupped Vince's face and kissed him on the lips, not even caring about the germs. 

He hoped it would calm the butterflies in his stomach but it only made them more aggravated. Vince looked at him dazed, a mix of the medicine he took earlier and figuring out what the hell just happened. 

Howard's face fell. "I'm so sorry Vince i shouldn't of done that." 

"Yeah you shouldn't of." Vince grabbed Howard's hands then smirked. "Now you're gonna get sick too."


End file.
